Dare to be Stupid!
Forward This was the first comedy series that Macedonia (aka Leoxandar) posted on the BCC topic in the Lego Message Boards. This was his first real attempt to branch into the current standard of comedy on the topic and remains one of his most-liked. Part 1 *Theme song plays* (Me, Malurus, and Keplers are sitting around the break room in the BCC) Me: I feel as though my brain has been taken by those Alien Conquest weirdos and sucked of its brain power. Any of you guys got any bright ideas? Kep: What? Mal: Shhh! Leave it to Beaver is on. Me and Kep: ....... Me: Well, I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything? Kep: Nah. Mal: Lots and lots of popcorn! Me: -_-...... K. (I walk into the break room kitchen. There's a pot of mashed potatoes on the stove, but who wants to eat cold potatoes? So I go the fridge and see what's in there.) Psst! Hey you. Me: Who? Voice: You. Get o'er here. Me: Where are you? In the pot. Me: Of what? What else is there! (I walk over to the pot of potatoes and open the lid. There's a mass of white mashed potatoes with eyes and a mouth. It smiles. I close the lid and duct-tape it and get out of there.) Kep: What'd you get Me: I think I'll just have coffee. *Theme song plays once more-* Part 2 *Theme song plays* Me: What is it with Malurus and his obsession with Leave it to Beaver? Kep: Who knows. Of all the writers he has some strange habits. Gaz: (Runs in from the break room) Guys! There's sentient mashed potatoes in a pot!! Ahhhhh!!! Kep: That's ridiculous! Other Mace, tell him it's ubsurd! Me: Oh so I'm "Other Mace" now? Kep: Simply do my bidding!! I am Johannes Kepler! I discovered that the orbit of Mars is an ellipse instead of a circle like everyone thought!! Me: (to Gaz) I saw the potatoes too! It smiled at me like it knew something I didn't, but I shut the lid and duct-taped it. How did it get out!? Gaz: I was hungry so I took the duct tape off the pot... Kep: This is ridiculous. Show me these potatoes. Malurus, come help me-- Mal: Busy. Kep: What! Mal: I'm busy!!! Kep: Okay okay, no need to unleash your nova power on me. Gaz: Come on, quick!! Will our heroes survive the sentient mashed potatoes? Kep: Who was that? I'm the narrator. Gaz: Big Brother? The NSA? Narrator: Hush you. Tune in soon to find out the next exciting installment! Part 3 *Theme song plays again, and again, and again until Vezon blasts it with a midak skyblaster* Gazpacho: See! There it lies, on the floor? Keplers: This defies all definitions of life! Me: What did you expect? It's mashed potatoes that have gained consciousness. Mashed Potatoes: Yes precious. And we shall take over the world, yes we will. All of us: Gaaahhhh! Gangway! Let's get out of here!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Velika: Shut up I'm trying to get some shut eye! Me kep and gaz: (Run into the break room and bar the door with big heavy objects) Gaz: It's not coming through there! MP: So I shall come under it ah ha ha ha ha!!! Kep: Gadzooks!! What shall we do now!? *Theme song plays once more and Vezon chucks it over the Empire State building* (Editor's note: 'Yeah, that was the shortest part) Part 4 *Theme song plays* Gaz: Quick, summon cement from the sky!! Kep: That's your solution!!!?? Gaz: It's the best I could come up with on the fly. Kep: (Rolls eyes) Other Mace, you got an idea? Me: Stop calling me that!! Mal: Shhh! I'm trying to watch Leave it to Beaver. Mashed Potatoes: Mwa-ha-ha-haaa!!!!!! Resistance is futile! Me: Wait, I've got an idea. (Dials on cell phone and waits for pick-up) TA: The Answer here. What do ya need? Me: Answer, there's a pile of sentient mashed potatoes trying to smother us! Help!! TA: Oooo! Sounds like a challenge. Be right over. (Hangs up) Me: Okay, help's on the way. Gaz: What help? Me: A friend of mine who owes me a favor. Kep: Good enough for me. (Door breaks down and the Mashed Potatoes slither in) MP: Ah ha ha ha! I have you in my clutches! Gaz: How can we be in your clutches if you have no hands? MP: Shut up you! Kep: Guys this could be it! Good bye Gaz, Other Mace(hey!), and Malurus! Mal: What? Will The Answer make it in time to save our heroes? Part 5 ('Another editor's note: Yeah, this comedy wasn't very long) *Theme song plays* Gaz: That's it, we're doomed! Kep: That's my line! Me: Can't we focus on the fact that a mass of mashed potatoes is about to mash us!? MP: Muhu wa ha ha ha!!!! After I am finished destroying you, I shall conquer de woild!!! Kep: What a strange accent... Gaz: Someone please tell me I'm dreaming, or seeing that which is not there because I'm insane. Vezon: I know! Isn't it great? We get to sit with each other in the asylum and scratch on the walls. Gaz: You're no help. (Suddenly a strange being swings through the window on a bull whip, a fedora gracing his head) Me: Answer! Praise Mata Nui you've arrived! TA: So this is the mashed Potatoes with serious ego issues eh? Well... (Take out a massive hammer) this shouldn't be to hard. MP: What? TA: Aaaahhhhhhh ha ha ha haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! (The Answer ------- and -------- till -------out because if I toned it down it would be just, strange) Me: Did you have to do it so messily? Mal: Why are mashed potatoes everywhere? What have you been doing? 'The end! '(praise Mata Nui!) Trivia *This comedy changed Typhoid42's view of mashed potatoes forever *This contained The Answer's first appearance! * Yeah, there's not much else to add